Lo más valioso
by Hokuto no Ken
Summary: Kazahaya sintió repentinamente, lo valioso que era eso.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Legal Drug, ni Card Captor Sakura me pertenece, todo son de las increíbles CLAMP.

* * *

**Lo más valioso

* * *

**

Agotado y molesto, con la sangre hervir en sus venas era como Kazahaya se encontraba esa mañana. Sin dormir nada en la madrugada, debido al último encargo que Kakei le había enviado y, una vez más, se tuvo que rebajar y vestirse como mujer solo para conseguir información del último objeto que le habían dado y Rikuo se había burlado de él como siempre. Maldito capullo bastardo.

—¿Desea alguna ayuda en este momento?

—Eh, no, muchas gracias —sonrió el chico ahora yendo a parar en una de las repisas con grandes libros que había. Si tuvo que trabajar toda la madrugada, vestido de mujer para conseguir una información, por lo menos compraría el libro que había visto la última vez en la biblioteca y no había podido adquirirlo por estar muy ocupado en la farmacia y los trabajos extras que Kakei le daba.

Con el gran chaleco que cargaba encima para que nadie viera su atuendo. Dos cascadas de lágrimas invadieron sus mejillas ¡cómo detestaba su mala suerte! Pero todo era por el dinero, y no dejaría que este se escapara tan fácilmente.

—¿Uh? —Kazahaya vio al suelo, dónde un pequeño objeto había golpeado levemente uno de sus zapatos —¿Y esto es?

Y al momento de cogerlo, una sonrisa llena de sinceridad y alegría fue lo que pudo ver con eso. Llena de confianza y una calidez indescifrable pudo observar en los ojos verdes de esa niña que se reflejaba con eso. Otra chica, de un cabello largo y oscuro de ojos igual de hermosos se presentó en su visión. Sorprendida ante esa amabilidad y Kazahaya pudo sentir la calidez que embriagó aquel corazón cuando esa niña de ojos verdes le dio ese objeto que él tenía.

El sentimiento de la otra niña fue de gratitud y amor, al ser reconocida tan rápido y con una sonrisa sincera sin malicia al ser recibida. Se sintió como si tuviera una amiga y alguien que la pudiera aguardar.

—Tomoyo, ¿qué te sucede?

Kazahaya salió de los recuerdos de ese objeto y pudo apreciar a una linda señorita de largo cabello negro y rostro fino y delicado. La chica se encontraba preocupada viendo de un lado a otro.

—¿Tomoyo?

—No puede ser —dijo la chica, ahora asustada en ese momento —, perdí algo muy importante, se me cayó de la mesa en dónde estábamos —Tomoyo vio de un lado a otro moviendo las sillas que había y dónde ella anteriormente se encontraba sentada.

No podía ser, no se podía perder eso…

—Disculpe —Kazahaya habló sonriendo de manera amable viendo a la chica de ojos grises —esto es tuyo, ¿verdad? —Tomoyo abrió grandemente los ojos, cuando vio a ese chico de mirada dorada y cabello castaño con la goma de borrar que con tanto cariño y anhelo guardaba ella.

—¡Sí, muchas gracias! —Tomoyo sonrió contenta y aliviada, había tenido miedo, miedo de perder el primer objeto que su adorada amiga Sakura le había entregado la primera vez que se conocieron, lo primero que la había unido a ella y le había hecho darse cuenta de lo aceptada que fue en ese momento.

Porque Tomoyo antes de conocer a Sakura, era alguien que no creía en la verdadera amistad. No teniendo ella siempre tanto dinero.

Kazahaya sonrió y sintió repentinamente lo valioso que era eso. Porque el objeto en si no era lo importante, sino lo que este representaba y lo importante que podía ser para alguien. Porque una goma de borrar sería solo eso, pero para esa señorita era lo más valioso.

—Un fuerte vínculo.

—¿Disculpa? —dijo Tomoyo, cuando lo escuchó hablar. Kazahaya negó nervioso por haber pensado en voz alta, de seguro que lo trataría de raro después de eso.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —Una chica de cabello castaño y bonito se acercó en ese momento y Tomoyo asintió sonriendo con esa tranquilidad que siempre tenía —Que bueno, si era algo importante para ti no sería bueno que se perdiera.

—No te preocupes, este joven lo halló por mí —sonrió Tomoyo a lo que Kazahaya no pudo evitar ponerse firme cuando la otra señorita lo vio detenidamente. Sakura sonrió agradecida después de eso.

—Muy bien tenemos que irnos, muchas gracias joven —se inclinó levemente Tomoyo como la dama agradecida que era, Sakura sonrió e hizo lo mismo despidiéndose con alegría.

Kazahaya se despidió con un saludo de mano aún después de que ellas habían salido de la biblioteca. Y se dio cuenta en ese momento que muchas cosas eran valiosas y una de esas eran los recuerdos. Los recuerdos que mantienen con vida desde el fondo del corazón. La gente podía ayudar a otras solo con una sonrisa.

—Trataré de no ser tan osco con el grandulón ese —dijo algo molesto, ahora tratando de encontrar un lado bueno a Rikuo, aunque eso talvez no fuera difícil, después de todo, él lo había salvado de morir en vísperas de navidad.

Todo sea por la amistad.

**· ****xXx ·**

—Oye tú —la mirada seria y en ocasiones escalofriante se acentuó en él. Kazahaya tragó saliva —Te toca hacer el desayuno.

¡Maldito Rikuo, ni siquiera le preguntó como había pasado la noche de trabajo! No se podía con el capullo ese, después se la pagaría y ojalá que, algún día, a él le tocara vestirse de chica. Aunque veía eso casi imposible, aún así, era bueno seguir soñando. Esperaría impaciente ese día.

* * *

**END.

* * *

**

Reviews??**  
**


End file.
